Manipulation
by pinkblacktiara
Summary: Delia's POV when she first comes to the Palace. Oneshot


**A/N: Oneshot, was written for a friend.**

I sighed prettily, and all the boys fawned. Really, this was much too easy. And people thought I was ditzy? Tell me, who could have even the Prince in the palm of her dainty little hand? No idiot could.

The prince in question now bowed to me, and I smiled, looking up at him through my lashes while he said, "Lady Delia of Eldorne, I'd like you to meet my personal squire, Alan of Trebond."

He was a skinny little thing. I was quite prepared to ignore him and bring my attention back to the lust-filled knights until I remembered. This must be the 'squire's squire' himself. It was hard to believe that this scrawny boy was qualified enough not only to be the Prince's squire, but to have defeated that Tusaine knight. I presented my hand, spreading my fingers out in a pretty fashion. Really. This was much too easy.

"Alan of Trebond," I said lightly, my voice a bit flirty. He kissed my hand and blushed. _Oh, so we have a shy one?_ I thought. They were always fun to play with. "I've heard of you, haven't I?" I pursed my red lips, playing confused for a moment, then laughed. My laughter rang merrily, and the lust of the knights around me was almost tangible. I fought back a true laugh; oh, how I did enjoy being here! I'd be Queen in no time at this rate. Even the Prince was here in my circle of adoring fans. Jealousy works better than any emotion.

"The 'Squire's squire!" I exclaimed, making my green eyes bright. This was too easy. I held so much power over these poor fools. I felt the air tense a bit as I went on.

"And you beat that dreadful knight from Tusaine! I think that's thrilling!" No I didn't. I don't care if he beat the entire Tusaine army bare-handed. But I smiled just at him, letting just the right amount of awe and flirtiness to enter my tone.

He bowed respectfully. "It was nothing, Lady Delia," he said quietly. He must have realized that his 'friends' were brisling with jealousy. All the much better for me. How I loved playing with these poor men. Passion is a thrill, a power, like none other. I had my sights on someone else, but, why not have some fun? And making others jealous may help along _his_ want of me.

So I pursed my lips at him and smiled at the same time, moving the edge of my chin so my eyes were looked larger and put my hand under my chin, my fingers folding, my index finger resting lightly on my lower lip.

"Oh, but you're being modest. I'm sure no Tortallan thinks it was 'nothing'—do you, gentlemen?" I asked, looking around my crowd, looking straight at them with sultry eyes. The jealousy in the air could have been cut with a knife. Oh, how I loved power. Which is why _I_ would be Queen. But instead of looking thrilled that I was paying compliments to _him_ and not his friends, he simply blushed and looked down, not trying to flaunt his accomplishments. Hmm. I pursed my lips for a moment and then looked at him.

"Do you dance, Alan of Trebond?"

The prince was grinning wickedly. Oh, this wasn't right. He should have been insanely jealous that I asked Alan, not him, as the others were. I'd fix that in due time. No need to seem desperate. "Of course he knows how to dance. He learned the steps as a page, as did we all."

"And he was always stepping on someone's foot," the man closest to me, Sir Raoul, muttered. It was obvious he wanted me to hear.

I laughed at him gently, looking at Alan while I rose gracefully, my hand placed gently on Alan's arm. "I'm sure he dances beautifully now."

Poor boy was blushing harder than anything! Was he unused to the Court? It didn't seem right; he _was_ the Prince's squire. There's probably gossip about him. This was only my first night here; I should be content that I've learned enough… for now.

I spoke of frivolities, nothing that truly interested me, but as I paid a compliment to Prince Jonathon, I saw something flash in Alan's eyes. Ooohh. This was much more interesting now. I kept my subject dancing, still speaking of Jonathon enough to discreetly watch his reaction, but not often enough for him to go back to his knightmaster.

The dance was over much too soon for my taste; I wanted to find out more about this Alan of Trebond. I smiled back at my (jealous, of course) admirers as Alan escorted me back, then left as soon as he could.

Alan bumped into Sir Myles, who was obviously drunk, or getting there anyway. They spoke for a moment, and annoyance flashed over Alan's face. I wondered what the older man had said.

At this time, I saw a young woman, watching me, humor deep in her watery eyes. She was no competition; I knew this as soon as I let my gaze flicker down her form. She was short, wearing a pale pink dress. Her neckline was at least three inches higher than mine, and her arms were slightly thick. She had a sharp nose, and her lips were painted. I pursed my own, looking back at her, raising my perfect eyebrows.

She grinned, laughter dancing in those amber eyes. I looked at my new male friends placed my fingertips on Sir Raoul's arm while looking in the opposite direction towards his friend, Sir Gary, or something like that. "I must leave, gentlemen." At this I blinked and turned my eyes towards another man and let my gaze linger in his until I turned away, getting up daintily. "Good night, sirs. Perhaps we'll meet another night…?"

Of course we would. That much was obvious. And their fervent praying was as well. I laughed inwardly; I would only grace the bed of a few of them, but they could hope as long as they wished.

I walked over to the young woman and announced myself. "Delia of Eldorne," I said, a slight smirk playing in my eyes. She was nothing compared to me.

"Thania of Node," she replied, and then said bluntly, "You'll find no use in playing with Alan of Trebond."

I looked at her, an innocent look on my face. "Why ever not?" As if she could attract him! And besides, I found pleasure in playing only with the knights. Alan was just a jealousy magnet.

"Because," she said, grinning at me wickedly. "It's known in the palace about his… reluctance towards the opposite sex."

I opened my mouth wide and let my eyes look awed and happily shocked; the look of a normal, gossipy Court girl. "No!" I let my gaze travel to the door of which Alan had left.

She smiled at me. "Yes."

Well then. Did I smell a challenge? I didn't want this Alan. But did she? No. She was just annoying me. "Well then," I said, lifting my eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind." And I stepped out of the large room. At least, for a moment or two. It was never a good idea to return to my flockers. Let them come to me.


End file.
